farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis
Character History Pre-Show Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis, or "Jool", is a young Interion woman of remarkable academic achievement--she scored T's (an unknown but presumably high grade) in Genetics, Neuroscience, and Xenobiology, and has extensive knowledge of medicine, music, art, chemistry, universal cosmology, and gymnastics as well. Interions come from a peaceful star system, located far from both Peacekeeper and Scarran territory; before meeting Rygel, Jool had not known Hynerians or even Leviathans existed, though Sebaceans are familiar to her. When frightened or nervous, her gingery hair blazes crimson and her screams can melt metal, an ability which has come in useful. After graduating from school, Jool embarked on a trip around the galaxy with her two male cousins, visiting various spots of scientific and cultural importance, including multiple archaeological excavations. While on this trip, Jool began stealing artifacts from the places she visited, allegedly to quench her thirst for knowledge, but more likely because as a spunky, self-assured, fledgling scientist, she was certain that she could do more with those artifacts than the people excavating them ever could. Throughout her journey, however, one special dig site captivated her like none other: the excavation of the temples at Arnessk. More than anything else, Jool wanted to be the one to find the great temple of the Arnessk Priests, which was rumored to have touched the sky...and the site at Arnessk was one site that she refused to steal from. However, Jool and her cousins ran into some trouble when they came across a Noatian gem mine. Jool was accused of stealing from the mine (whether she actually did so or not is unknown,) and she and her cousins tried to run. Unfortunately, the three fleeing Interions were caught, and sometime during their captivity, her two cousins contracted a fatal disease just before they and she were frozen into stasis to be used for organ donation by a Diagnosan. Season 3 Later, when John Crichton was healed by that Diagnosan, it was discovered that Interions were closely related to humans; because of this, the Diagnosan used a tissue donation from one of Jool's cousins, killing him in order to save Crichton. When Crichton left the planet, he took Jool and her other cousin's stasis capsules with him onto Moya. When her cousin was released by Chiana and Jothee, he died almost immediately, but Jool, who had not been sick, was fine. She awoke to find herself aboard the Leviathan Moya, and discovered that she had been frozen for 22 cycles. John Crichton coined the name "Jool", and though she resented it at first--in spite of, or perhaps because of, the fact that her cousins also seemed to use it--it soon grew on her, as did he. Her arrival aboard Moya came with the loss of Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan, and the crew was more than a little slow in accepting her. Buried in their grief over their beloved Zhaan's death, the crew found Jool little more than an irritating bundle of histrionics; however, Jool had good reason to be hysterical. She had just woken up on board a ship of a type she'd never seen, with people who bound, gagged, and punched her; all she knew was that her cousins were dead, and she could easily be next. For the next cycle, Jool traveled on Moya with only D'Argo, Chiana, Pilot, and one of the twinned Crichtons as companions for most of the journey. During that time she was thrown into solid walls and puddles of mud; she was beaten, berated, and belittled by Chiana on a constant basis; she made an effort to get to know D'Argo better by examining his ship, and nearly caused Moya to explode by doing so; she drank urine and alcohol, both for the first time in her life; she was brutally probed by an energy rider; she was nearly shot, stabbed, strangled, and otherwise murdered countless times; and every time she screamed about any of this, things melted, which made everybody else mad at her--sure, it might have been something they would have screamed about themselves, but they wouldn't have melted half the ship doing it. Despite this, Jool still managed to find a place for herself on board Moya by tapping into her knowledge of biology and medicine. In other words, she became the ship's doctor. She ran DNA scans for Crichton, stitched up various wounds amongst the crew, and even assisted Crais in reassembling a Boolite who had been blasted to pieces by a new Peacekeeper weapon. She was very good at what she did; so good, in fact, that she was offered a place aboard a medical ship by Naj Gil. Fortunately, Chiana stopped Jool from boarding, preventing her death when Talyn lost control and destroyed the ship. After the crew parted ways, Jool and D'Argo found themselves on Arnessk, where Jool became acquainted with other Interions and helped in their excavations. Bubbling over with enthusiasm that she was now working with the crew of her dream dig site, Jool talked off the ears of anybody who would listen to her, extolling the site's many virtues and discoveries. Her idyllic research was shattered, however, when the dig's leader--Instructor Vella--was killed and Arnessk was taken over by Peacekeepers. Trapped in a cell with Chiana and Noranti, Jool fell into a fatalistic slump, knowing that unless they could escape from Arnessk within the next several arns, they would be broiled alive by the magnetic summer of the planet. However, thanks to Sikozu, Jool, Chiana, and Noranti escaped their imprisonment and managed to help Crichton diffuse the magnetic summers with the Darnaz Triangle. With the elimination of the magnetic summers, however, the Triangle also opened an interdimensional pocket, returning Arnessk to the planet it had been 12,000 cycles ago--revealing the majestic temple of the Arnessk priests in all its glory. Although the rest of Moya's crew had to depart from Arnessk to stay on the run from Commandant Mele-On Grayza, Jool--understanding better than anyone the troubles that the time-frozen priests would now be facing in a universe that had left them behind for so many cycles--decided to stay on Arnessk and acclimatize the priests to their new existence. Jool was now in a position to learn more than any archaeologist could even imagine. Her dreams had come true. Season 4 Although a handful of alternate-reality Jools were encountered in season 4, Jool herself only appeared in episodes 2 and 3 when John, Chiana, and Rygel (and a brat named Sikozu) had found their way to Arnesk, where they had heard at least some of their friends would be. These friends were Jool and Dargo. They were assisting in the archealogical dig that Jool had always dreamed of. She was working alongside a terribly racist bitchy supervisor, which led to complications and Dargo's hurt feelings later on, but she fixed all that. Jool was very useful here in helping everyone escape, once again using her scream to melt metal, and her ability to fight to knock out some evil peacekeepers. Unfortunately in this season her place was ultimately replaced by Sikozu. The Peacekeeper Wars During the Peacekeeper/Scarran War, Moya returned to Arnessk to make contact with the race they now knew to be the ancient Eidelons. Although Jool was still on Arnessk, she seemed to have gone slightly crazy; she was certainly not at all like the Jool Crichton had once known. She was living feral in the forests of Arnessk, dressed in rags and armed with a stone knife, and she had a sudden, unusual, wholly inexplicable sexual attraction towards Crichton that she only reined in when she realized Aeryn was also present. Contact with her old friends seemed to renew Jool's sanity just a bit; she acted as a liason between Crichton and the Eidelons, intervening on Crichton's behalf to make sure he was heard. Moya was soon followed by the Scarrans, however; when Crichton attempted to persuade Jool and the Eidelons to leave Arnessk aboard Moya, she and they refused, intending instead to talk to the Scarrans. They sent up a video communication link that went unanswered; the Scarrans simply fired a weapon that targeted the vid link, destroying the temple. Jool is now presumed--although not proven--dead. Despite that this isnt proven, the Eidelon temple was attacked by a Scarran Nuclear bomb, a massive one at that. If there was to be more Farscape, bringing back Jool, in particular, would be almost as difficult as bring back Zhaan. Its only really possible in the slightest because we did not see her die. Alternate Jools Jool the Witch Episode: "John Quixote" In a mental video game-like device created with John's memories, one level was a reversed "Hansel and Gretel" situation where two witches, in the likenesses of Chiana and Jool, were encaged and soon to be eaten by D'Argo as Hansel. In the game's twisted reality, the witches wanted to be eaten; they were in the throes of utmost bliss if they were chosen, and screamed in horrible frustration if they were not. Jool-the-Witch was not chosen the first time Crichton saw her, but was having her innards consumed by D'Argo-Hansel the second time; oddly, she was still perfectly capable of moving and speaking, even with her guts being guzzled, and she was horrendously upset when Crichton and Chiana interrupted her eating. Jool/D'Argo Episode: "Unrealized Reality," "Prayer" One of the unrealized realities that Einstein showed to Crichton was of a Moya where all the members of the crew Crichton knew had been spliced together. In this reality, Jool and D'Argo were fused together into a bizarre, Luxan-ish female with Jool's hair, scream, and fashion sense. Jool/D'Argo was, however, gunned down when this version of Moya was invaded by Peacekeepers. It was not the last time she was seen, however, as Crichton would later return to this version of Moya (half an arn before its destruction) with Scorpius to unriddle the mystery of the word "Katratzi." Attempting to get the knowledge from Stark/Sikozu using Chiana/Aeryn, Crichton and Scorpius were stopped by Jool/D'Argo, who demanded to know what they were doing dragging Aeryn-Chiana along with them like a sack of potatoes. She became steadily more suspicious as Crichton refused to answer her questions, and finally began to shoot at him with a pulse rifle, forcing Crichton to shoot her instead. Quotes *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sebacean. Intellectually suited to carry weapons and die marching in formation. *I got shot at a peace memorial! *You made me drink piss?! *Without renewal, there is stagnation. *Can't you ever play nice? I got shot with an epcus-infected arrow, you monochromatic little bitch. *It can't be gone. I was just there two arns ago. I got shot. I drank piss. *Frelling hezmana! *Okay. Okay. I can do this. I can. I can do anything. That's what my father told me. That's what my mother told me... and I've never doubted them before. (Something creaks. Jool screams.) Maybe once or twice. *(glaring daggers at Crais) There. I woke him up. Now I hope he drops dead. *The truth is never crap. *We're gonna be Boolite goo real soon!! *(while strangling Sikozu) I always wait. You know, see both sides--be reasonable. But now...I have nothing to lose. *(smiling slightly) Why don't you put your fingers in her ears...? *(to D'Argo) You have more courage, integrity, and honesty than a dozen Vellas. And I should have said that to her. Quotes Involving Others * :CRICHTON: What's your name? :JOOL: Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hoovalis. :RYGEL: What do they call you for short? :JOOL: My whole name. * :NEEYALA: Serpent!! :JOOL: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! * :CRICHTON: (as Jool attempts to resuscitate an unconscious Crais) Anything? :JOOL: Yes. I'm hungry and there's nothing sweet on this ship. * :JOOL: Do these...Hodian Bat-things...leave droppings? :PILOT: Extensively. Their effluvium spreads along Moya's inner hull, and helps seal microscopic cracks. :CHIANA: (helpfully) Bat dren. :PILOT: You're walking through it. :JOOL: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * :AERYN: Can you melt that? :JOOL: With what? There's no power yet. (Aeryn twists Jool's thumb.) :JOOL: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! :AERYN: Thank you. Trivia *Jool's sudden exit was engineered to allow Tammy MacIntosh to concentrate on the other film roles she was involved in at the time. Appearances *(3.03 "Self-Inflicted Wounds - Could'a, Would'a, Should'a") *(3.04 "Self-Inflicted Wounds - Wait For The Wheel") *(3.05 "...Different Destinations") *(3.06 "Eat Me") *(3.07 "Thanks for Sharing") *(3.09 "Losing Time") *(3.11 "Incubator") *(3.13 "Scratch 'n' Sniff") *(3.16 "Revenging Angel") *(3.18 "Fractures") *(3.19 "I-Yensch, You-Yensch") *(3.20 "Into the Lion's Den - Lambs to the Slaughter") *(3.21 "Into the Lion's Den - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing") *(3.22 "Dog With Two Bones") *(4.02 "What Was Lost - Sacrifice") *(4.03 "What Was Lost - Resurrection") *(4.07 "John Quixote") (Game avatar) *(4.11 "Unrealized Reality") *("Peacekeeper Wars: Part 1") Edited by Pictomancer Category:Characters Category:Moya's Crew Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Female Category:Peacekeeper Wars Characters